Although service products, such as, restaurants, travel products, and beauty salons, are considered to be important and popular in modern society, due to the fact that a purchaser's quality satisfaction is a subjective matter, the disputes between the purchaser and the service suppliers have been increasing. Because of these frequent disputes, the purchasers are losing confidence in small business service suppliers, and as a result, it has become difficult to invigorate service products into the e-commerce industry.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/530,305 (TITLE: SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR DIFFERENTIAL PAYMENT) provides a compensation system that penalizes poor service suppliers, based on the service satisfaction evaluations of the purchasers. The system divides the payments to service suppliers into pre-installment payments and post-installment payments after service provisions. The system also pays the service supplier by differential installments based on the purchaser's service satisfaction evaluation results, and pays the remaining net amount after deducting the purchaser's compensation amount.
However, since U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/530,305 does not provide a specific method for preventing an “intentional service undervaluation” when a purchaser intentionally undervalues a service in order to increase a compensation for a service, this application provides an integral method and device in consideration of purchaser's compensation.